Dime con quien andas y me burlare de tu desgracia
by NanaVz
Summary: Hijikata y Gintoki fueron atrapados por un misterioso sujeto, que podrá pasarles...ermm,esta es mi primera vez haciendo el resumen...no me maten x.x...


**Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

"Maldita sea..."

"No puedo creer que este en esta situación otra vez y menos con este bastardo amante de los dulces..."

Si mal lo recuerdo, me encontraba en uno de los autos del cuartel y me dirigia hacia una persecución en curso.,de repente hubo una gran explosión y apareció ante mi una persona vestida completamente de negro con un gran bate de béisbol en sus manos...Luego de eso...desperte aquí en esta habitación, encadenado junto al bastardo este.

" Oi...oi...yorozuya! "Tks, y este no responde, con esa cara de tarado que tiene, de seguro esta soñando con algo estúpido.

"OI, MALDITO PERMENTADO!"

"Hmmm...umm? Ma...mayora-kun?

Mi ojo izquierdo comenzó con los ticks que tengo cuando estoy realmente enojado.

" Y-yo... que buena siesta tuviste, uhh?"Le dije en tono sarcástico.

"Mayora-kun porque me despertaste? soñaba con una gran montaña de helado de fresa...tks"

Dijo el bastardo mientras desvió la mirada con indiferencia.

"Uhhhh? Acaso estas ciego por todo el azúcar que comes? no ves la situación en la que estamos?"

"Haaa?" Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y se urgaba la nariz. "Donde estoy?" "Y que hacemos encadenados?"

"Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí Imbécil?"

Se quedo mirandome fijamente por unos segundos con sus ojos de pescado muerto.

"Que? Tienes problemas conmigo o algo?"

"Ehh, no nada" y desvio la mirada de nuevo.

Otravez ese tick en mi ojo.

"Tenemos que pensar en una manera de salir de aqui, necesito un cigarro pronto."

"Solo por eso quieres salir? Que vida tan triste y sola llevas toshi-kun"

"Callate imbecil, no quiero oir nada salir de tu boca"

"Uhhh? Pero dijiste que debiamos pensar en algo para salir de aqui"

"Exacto, pensar no hablar"

"No bromees conmigo toshi-kun, ademas porque me pusieron aqui CONTIGO de todas las personas? "

"Uhh? Crees que estoy feliz de estar aqui contigo permentado amante de los dulces?"

"No subestimes a los dulces bastardo, acaso crees que la comida de perros que comes diario es mejor, Uhh? "

Oi un ruido pero no le preste mucha atencion.

"No te burles de la mayonesa idiota, es mucho mejor que lo dulce que comes!"

"...oigan ustedes..."

"Ehhh enserioooo, te aseguro que moriria si comiera uno de tus 'Hijikata Special', seguro estaria de paso para ver a la tia/prima/hermana mia perdida en el cielo"

"...'Cough'...acaso...me...es...cuchan?"

"Haa, te aseguro que a tu tia/prima/hermana le encantaria, no hay duda de eso"

"...oigan..."

"Claro si quisiera morir otravez, solo asi! "

"Bastardo! ...esta bien...cuando salgamos de aqui resolveremos esto !".

"...me escuchan?..."

"Acaso crees que con eso vas a afectarme?, te faltarian 1,000 años mas para eso infeliz"

"Haa? Que dijiste?"

"Lo escuchaste no te ha..."

Y fue interumpido.

"OIGAN MALDITOS BASTARDOS!"

"Haaaa? " Ambos respondimos al mismo tiempo al escuchar una extraña voz, luego vi que provenia de una TV en la habitacion, habia un sujeto con una mascara puesta.

"Ya me oyeron imbeciles...Acaso no saben que estan atrapados , eh?

"Dense cuenta de la situacion en la que estan, tarados! " Comenzo a hablar el tipo en la tele.

"Oye tu...porque nos trajiste aqui? Haaa?" Le dije al sujeto en la tv.

"Al parecer ya se dieron cuenta de quien es el que manda aqui, verad?" Dijo insolentemente el idiota de la tv.

"Erm, no..." Le conteste " no soporto estar un minuto mas con este tipo"

Y señale al permentado.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo el levantando una de sus manos.

"Huuhu...HAHAHAHA..."Se rio ignorando lo que acababamos de decir.

Creo que ya la perdio...

"No creean que se safaran tan facil esta ves

Hijikata Toshiro y Sakata Gintoki"

"Este sera su fin... HAHAHAHA"

Lo unico que podia pensar en ese momento fue...

Este tipo esta loco.

* * *

**No se si hice bien haciendo el humor de gintama que todos amamos xD, pero espero que les haya gustado :).**

**Diganme si les gusto o algo :3**

**BTW no se si hice la edición bien e.e la maque :s**


End file.
